


A note under a door

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Skirts [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Shirtless Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose stumbles into the TARDIS library. She should have knocked





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KK1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK1986/gifts).



Rose kicked her blankets out from around her legs for what seemed like the hundredth time. No matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable. Huffing a sigh, she sat up. Maybe a nice cup of tea and a book would help.

She slid out of bed and made her way down the dim hallways. The galley door was open, but the lights were off. She flipped them on and found a still hot kettle on the stove. Rose dug up a cup and a box of camomile. Once it was finished steeping, she headed for the library.

She pushed open the door, taking a sip from her cup, and waltzed right in. She nearly dropped her teacup as she choked.

The Doctor was reclining back on a pile of cushions in front of the fireplace, a book in hand. That was no big deal. He did that all the time. What made Rose choke was the fact that he was clad in nothing but a pair dark green boxers. This was absolutely not Doctor-like behavior, and she definitely shouldn't be gawking at his strong chest, muscular abdomen, and firm arms.

He licked his thumb and turned a page. For the second time in twenty-four hours, Rose was jealous of the Doctor's thumb. Maybe he hadn't noticed her. His ice blue eyes were flicking from left to right as he read. Maybe Rose could just sneak backwards out, run back to her room, and have even more trouble sleeping.

Rose had taken two very deliberate steps backwards when that gruff chuckled. He still wasn't looking at her, so she was good to flee. She kept walking backwards. Rose made it back to her room without spontaneously combusting. How she did that, she couldn't say.

When she woke the next morning, she felt her cheeks flush as she remembered her night time encounter. She stared at her closet, unable to decide what to wear. That was, until she spotted a note slide under her door. There written in the Doctor's looping cursive: "I saw you looking."

Rose smirked, tucked the note into her bra, and quickly jerked a skirt from a hanger."

 


End file.
